42nd Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 42nd Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 42nd Indiana Infantry was organized at Evansville, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on October 9, 1861 under the command of Colonel James Garrard Jones. The regiment was recruited in Daviess, Gibson, Pike, Spencer, Warrick, and Vanderburgh counties. The regiment was attached to 14th Brigade, Army of the Ohio, October to December 1861. 14th Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Ohio, to April 1862. 17th Brigade, 3rd Division, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. 17th Brigade, 3rd Division, I Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to April 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XIV Corps to October 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XIV Corps, to July 1865. The 42nd Indiana Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on July 21, 1865. Detailed service Ordered to Kentucky, and duty at Henderson, Calhoun and Owensboro, Ky., until February 1862. Advance on Nashville, Tenn., February 10–25, 1862. Occupation of Shelbyville and Fayetteville and advance on Huntsville, Ala., March 28-April 11. Action at Wartrace April 11. Advance on and capture of Decatur, Ala., April 11–14. Action at West Bridge near Bridgeport, Ala., April 29. Duty at Huntsville, Ala., until August. March to Nashville, Tenn., thence to Louisville, Ky., in pursuit of Bragg, August 27-September 26. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–15. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Nashville, Tenn., October 16-November 7, and duty there until December 26. Advance on Murfreesboro December 26–30. Battle of Stones River December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. Duty at Murfreesboro until June. Reconnaissance to Versailles March 9–14. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Elm River June 29. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Davis Cross Roads or Dug Gap September 11. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Rossville Gap September 21. Siege of Chattanooga, September 24-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Lookout Mountain November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pea Vine Creek and Graysville November 26. Ringgold Gap, Taylor's Ridge November 27. Regiment reenlisted January 1, 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8, 1864. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Pickett's Mill May 27. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. Chattahoochee River July 5–17, Buckhead, Nancy's Creek, July 18. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Utoy Creek August 5–7. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Near Red Oak August 29. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. March to the Sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. Averysboro, N. C., March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 310 men during service; 5 officers and 108 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 196 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James Garrard Jones * Colonel William T. B. McIntire - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga as lieutenant colonel * Colonel Gideon R. Kellams * Lieutenant Colonel James M. Shanklin - commanded at the battle of Stones River See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Horral, Spillard F. History of the Forty-second Indiana Volunteer Infantry (Chicago: Donohue & Henneberry, Printers), 1892. * Kirkpatrick, George Morgan. The Experiences of a Private Soldier of the Civil War (Indianapolis: Hoosier Bookshop), 1973. in 1924 * Shanklin, James Maynard. "Dearest Lizzie": The Civil War as Seen Through the Eyes of Lieutenant Colonel James Maynard Shanklin of Southwest Indiana's own 42nd Regiment, Indiana Volunteer Infantry (Evansville, IN: Friends of Willard Library Press), 1988. ISBN 0-940163-01-2 ;Attribution * External links * Rosters, history, photos, and biographies of the 42nd Indiana Infantry (Archived 2009-10-22) Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments